


Thank you, everyone

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also I refuse to call him vinsmoke, Gen, Happy Birthday Sanji!, Just everyone giving Sanji the love he deserves, birthday fic, especially on his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates prepare a surprise for Sanji's birthday





	Thank you, everyone

“Luffy! Get out!!” Nami scolded as she slapped a ‘sneaky’ rubbery hand away from the bowl. Luffy whined, retreating his hand back and rubbing it.

“But Nami! It smells so good!!” He protested, eyeing the bowl filled with sweet and sugary cake mix, how could he _not_ eat it?!

“You can't eat raw cake mix! You'll get—actually, knowing you, you won't get sick. But! You'll ruin Sanji's cake! Do you want to ruin it?!” 

“Nnnnnnnnnn…” Luffy stared at the cake mix with desperate eyes, drool pooling below him. But after thinking about what Nami said, he simply slumped his shoulders in defeat, “...No.” 

“Good, now get out! You're in the way and we don't have much time! If Sanji comes back sooner than everything is ready, hide below deck and do _not_ go anywhere near Sanji until everything is ready. Knowing you, you'll ruin the surprise.” She huffed, returning to mixing the cake mix. Luffy drawled out a whine and dragged his feet out as he left, grumbling complaints about how he “just wanted a little bit”. 

“U-Uhm…is there anything I can help with?” Chopper peeked up at Nami nervously. 

“Hm? Well... let's see…” 

“You can help decorate it when the cake is done, how about it?” Robin spoke up from beside Nami.

“Really?!” Chopper hopped up.

“Mhm, did you get the present already?” She asked, a soft smile forming on her lips. Chopper eagerly nodded,

“Yup!! Usopp said that he'll wrap it up perfectly!” He replied. 

“I see. Then, go wash your hooves. Do you want to be the one to pour it in the pan?” 

“Yeah!” Chopper quickly ran over to the stool and pushed it in front of the sink, crawling on and diligently scrubbing his small hooves. Nami grabbed the cake pan just as the oven timer went off. Chopper hopped off of the stool after drying his hooves off and brought it over to where Nami and Robin was standing, hoping back onto it. Nami quickly dashed a bit of flower over the shortening she had spread on the pan and turned to Chopper,

“Alright, careful not to drop it, Chopper.” Nami said, pushing the pan and bowl of cake mix to him. Chopper gulped, carefully lifting the bowl. 

 

“M-Mhm…” He nodded, slowly tilting the bowl and letting its contents spill into the pan. He was careful not to tilt it too much or go too fast so he wouldn’t drop it, and he was careful not to get any on the counter. When the bowl was completely empty, he lit up.

“I did it!” He beamed. Robin and Nami giggled.

“Fufu, good job.” 

“What a good helper we got our hands on~” Chopper began squirming and denying any chance of him enjoying their compliments, Nami ignored his usual antics to begin calculating. 

“Let’s see...Including the baking and cooling time, plus the time for decorating…maybe we need about an hour—”

“NAMI-SWAAAN!!! I GOT THE FRUITS YOU ASKED FOR!!!! I GOT THEM AS QUICK AS I CAN~~~!!!” 

“Crap!” Nami hissed, throwing off her apron and quick as she could before running out to deck, “Oh! Sanji-kun! What a great help!” She said, pulling off a large fake smile. 

“ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVE~~!!” Sanji swooned, making a weird squiggly dance towards her. Bear with it, Nami reminded herself, keeping the smile.

“Really? Then, can I request another favour?” She asked in a honey coated voice. Sanji fell for it immediately, 

“OF COURSE~!”

“Then can you buy some more items? Uhm…” Nami mentally whacked her brain to think up of something, “I want some flowers! And Chopper is running low on some items…I think bandages and ointment? Yeah, can you buy some? Oh, and some books for Robin.” 

“Your loyal slave will do anything for a woman as beautiful as you! I’ll get everything right away~!!” He gave Nami’s hand a kiss before prancing off beyond human speed, leaving behind a cloud of dust. 

“Take your time!” She called, then more quietly, “Please.” She sighed and returned to the kitchen. 

“Welcome back, I put the cake in already. It’ll be done baking in about 25 minutes, I set the timer.” Robin greeted with a smile, Chopper excitedly watching the cake through the glass. Nami’s shoulders slacked, and she gave a thankful nod. 

“Alright, thanks, Robin. I’m going to go check on the boys for the time being.” She gave Robin a tired wave before once again leaving the kitchen and heading below Sunny’s deck where Usopp and Franky were both preparing the decorations. She opened the door to be met with an explosion of confetti in her face. 

“...What is this?” She growled, wiping out the confetti out of her hair and face. 

“AOW! Check it out, I tinkered with my hands a bit! Now when my little hands come out, it’ll shoot out a SUUUPER explosion of confetti! It’s perfect!” Franky said rather boisterously, demonstrating it for Nami (although she never asked) again. Usopp looked up from where he was huddled up on the floor, surrounded by various tools and decorative items.

“Oh! Nami! What do you think? I wrapped up Sanji’s present that Chopper brought, Luffy chose the ribbon and bow! Added just a touch of glitter to it, to make it seem nicer. I think it ended up perfect, but of course it did, _I’m_ the one who did it after all.” Usopp stuck his long nose up high as he proudly showed off the beautifully decorated large present wrapped in a fine red ribbon, topped with a large, golden glitter coated red bow. 

“Huh. It _is_ good, the ribbon and bow wasn’t a bad choice for someone like Luffy. Why is there a meat sticker though?” Nami askeed.

“Luffy really wanted to add it to the present after I had wrapped it. I said no but he slapped it on there anyways. Since it’s wrapping paper it’d tear if I remove it and that’d be a waste so I just left it.” Usopp shrugged then motioned to a few sparkly coned hats, “Anyways, Luffy wanted me to make birthday hats as well, but I doubt you’ll wear them. I made enough for everyone though. I feel bad for Sanji, the horribly made one is his, Luffy made it.” 

“Well, at least he’s trying to be helpful in his own way.” Nami sighed and looked around, noticing the lack of a certain green-haired swordsman, “Where’s Zoro?” She asked.

“Ah... he said that he was going to go buy something…but that was about uhhh…” Usopp glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, “15 minutes ago? He’s probably lost now that I think about it.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. Nami facepalmed, letting out a loud groan. 

“That idiot!”

  


.x.

  


Sanji hummed and pranced around the town, internally chanting _‘shopping for Nami-san, shopping for Nami-swan~’_ He ran over full speed to the first flower shop he saw, looking at each and every one of them and trying to find the absolute best for Nami like she had asked. 

“Looking for anything in particular?” A friendly voice asked. Sanji turned around to see a beautiful woman and immediately got down on one knee. 

“Ah, my lovely mademoiselle, I’ve been looking for you all along—” 

 

A blur of green hair passed by in the corner of his eyes. 

 

Sanji whipped his head towards it. Nothing. Sanji sighed, just his imagination, he told himself. He turned back around to the lovely lady who was backing away from him, but right before he was about to continue his endless stream of compliments, green hair passed by yet again from his other side. Sanji turned his head in a snap, eyes landing on an annoying, walking talking mindless blob of moss looking around and taking off in a seemingly random direction. Sanji sighed when he watched the mosshead return to the exact same spot without even realizing. Whatever, not his problem. He turned back to the lady to find that she was gone. What a shame. 

“Ah. That’s right, flowers for the sweet Nami-swan! I can’t get distracted.” He reminded himself, returning to examining the flowers. He chose a large banquet, because Nami deserved nothing less. Unfortunately, he didn’t see that lovely lady again. Next up was Robin’s books. Careful with the flowers, Sanji had asked where the closest bookstore was and began heading there. The walk didn’t take long, only about 15 minutes. But yet in those span of 15 minutes, he saw an annoying swordsman walk by at least 8 times. Sanji ignored it though, and simply bought every book he thought Robin would enjoy. When he walked out of the door, he was met face to face with Zoro.

  


…

  


“I can’t believe you’re _still_ lost you idiot marimo.” Sanji expected an annoying remark, or Zoro snapping at him. But surprisingly, neither happened. Zoro did look angry though, if his clenched jaw was any giveaway. Sanji rose a curly brow at the odd behavior, but waved it off. 

“So? Are you trying to get back to the Sunny or something?” Sanji asked. 

“...No.” 

“No?” 

 

“Wine. Trying to find a wine store.” Zoro replied through tightly gritted teeth, looking elsewhere. Sanji’s cigarette fell out of his mouth. Did this idiot actually indirectly admit to being lost? Without picking a fight? What the hell? Stepping on his cigarette, Sanji rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“Really? Wine? The sun hasn’t even set yet.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Whatever. I think I saw a wine shop somewhere over—” Sanji paused, “actually, nevermind. You’ll probably end up in a completely opposite direction than what I pointed to.” Sanji balanced the options out for himself. He still had Chopper’s stuff to buy, and it had to at least be half an hour since he left the Sunny Go. But if he saw this idiot wandering around one more time while he was shopping, he just might go insane. But the wine shop was one of the first things he saw during his trip… so that’s about another 15 minute walk. 15 minutes with _this thing_. Being with Zoro for such a long amount of time—or any amount of time, really—really wasn’t on Sanji’s list of things to do today. Especially when he could return sooner to a happy Nami-san. But simply the image of seeing Zoro wandering around lost in everywhere but where he _should_ be would be enough to make Sanji start to go gray. 

“Whatever. I’ll show you the way. Follow me and _don’t_ make _any_ turns or look anywhere else for that matter. No more than a two step distance behind me. Actually, walk beside me so I can see if you’ve wandered off. I don’t have time to babysit your marimo ass.” Sanji could see the other grit their teeth to the point you could hear them grind against each other before Zoro spat out, 

“Fine.” Sanji blinked. Zoro was being oddly compliant. But if it makes Zoro less of an annoying piece of shit then Sanji’s not gonna complain. The walk was silent, Zoro not having spoken a word. He had halted a few times, probably to wander off or make a unneeded turn. But each time Zoro surprisingly managed to control himself and continue following Sanji. Except once, but Sanji snagged him before he got out of sight. Sanji dropped Zoro off like a parent would with their child to daycare, reminding him to return to the Sunny Go soon before he himself departed to buy the last of his items. And…it turns out the only medical store nearby was...exactly where he just came from. Fuck. He prayed Nami wouldn’t be too mad at him for taking so long, plus he wanted to get these flowers he bought for her watered as soon as possible so they wouldn’t wither. He couldn’t give such an unsightly thing to such a beautiful woman, it would be an insult! Sanji huffed, and power walked to his destination, determined to get there as quickly as he could. By the time he finally got everything, Sanji was tempted just to Sky Walk back, but stopped himself after remembering that it would probably destroy the flowers—crap! They got a bit ruffled up with his powerwalking! Sanji gently fixed and rearranged the flowers as he walked back, checking up on them every few seconds in worry. The walk back to the Sunny Go took far longer than Sanji would’ve liked, but he got there nonetheless. Carefully putting the banquet onto one arm, Sanji climbed up the ropes. 

“Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I got everything you asked for~!” He called, hopping up the rope with practiced ease. Sanji heaved himself up onto deck, only to nearly crash forward when a body came flying from behind. 

“Sanji!” His captains voice called, rubbery arms and legs tightly wrapping around him countless times. 

“Oi! What are you—” 

**Pop!**

Sanji stumbled back in surprise when confetti exploded in his face. 

“Happy Birthday, Sanji!” Sanji blinked. He dazedly looked around and noticing the entire crew surrounding him with smiles. Usopp and Franky were each on the stairs holding up a banner reading _“Happy Birthday Sanji!!”_ , Chopper was hopping up while carrying a large present over his head (it took him awhile to notice the meat sticker), Robin was holding a platter with a large cake on it, Nami was holding a little toy with a string on it—which seemed to be where the confetti was from—and Brook was now playing a tune on his violin on the upper deck. Even _Zoro_ was there, awkwardly holding an expensive bottle of wine with a little ribbon wrapped around it. Sanji was left speechless.

“Hey hey! I tried really hard not to touch the cake! And I didn’t! Even though it looks super tasty!” Luffy snickered and further tightened his rubbery death hug. One of Luffy’s arm stretched beyond normal human capacity as extended it towards Usopp, bringing back a poorly put together cone birthday hat and throwing it on top of Sanji’s head with an ear to ear grin. 

“Nami and Robin both baked it, and I decorated it! It may not be as great as something you could’ve baked, but we tried our best!” Chopper trotted up, balancing a far too big present on his head. 

“We apologize for making you do so much shopping, and using the kitchen without your permission, but we wanted to make it a surprise. We put everything back as it originally was and cleaned up as well.” Robin walked up to Sanji with a soft smile, extending the cake out to him. 

“Thanks for always cooking for us, Sanji!” Sanji couldn’t really see Luffy’s face from their position, but yet he could still somehow tell his captain was wearing that signature toothy grin of his. 

“That’s right, I don’t think I can find anyone else's cooking good at this point anymore! You’ve spoiled my taste buds!” Usopp chimed in. 

“Mhm! I’ve never had such yummy foods before, but now I get it everyday!” Chopper grinned. 

“It’s always a pleasure eating your food, thank you for all your hard work.” Sanji managed to break a hand free from Luffy’s hug to accept the cake from Robin. Everyone threw in their thanks and compliments for him, Chopper and Usopp joining in on the hug with Chopper hugging his legs and Usopp slinging his arm over Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji couldn’t help the heat traveling to his face with all the attention. He often forgot about his birthday, as he never saw it as important. Plus, most of them were filled with memories he rather not remember. But, 

“Thank you, everyone.”

  


  


“Ah! Sanji’s crying!”

**Author's Note:**

> We love you Sanji


End file.
